


Hitchhiker

by John_Q_Sample



Category: Knight Rider (1982), The Incredible Hulk (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hitchhiking, McGee is briefly mentioned & the National Registry is mildly insulted, One-Shot, barely edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Q_Sample/pseuds/John_Q_Sample
Summary: KITT warned Michael not to take on a hitchhiker going towards a hospital that just happens to be near where Michael lives, but ofc Michael gives him a ride anyway, and ofc the guy runs off, mysteriously disappearing just as the Hulk resurfaces...





	Hitchhiker

KITT is parked in the alleyway Michael and that hitchhiker had stopped in. KITT did everything he could to warn Michael about the dangers of picking up hitchhikers, but Michael swore that “he doesn’t look too bad to me, buddy!”

Now look where that landed him. An investigative reporter’s after them, the hitchhiker in question is completely missing, and there’s this “incredible hulk” out somewhere probably terrorizing everyone, based on what KITT has heard about the creature.

But Michael hasn’t called for help yet, so KITT just waits until he returns.

Hopefully, that McGee won’t get any more involved. Based on his friends’ complaints about the  _ National Registry _ , KITT knows he’d be put on the cover of every newspaper if the two ever met.

Footsteps alert the scanners, and they're coming closer. KITT identifies it as belonging to the “incredible hulk” mentioned a few hours earlier, the one they’ve been trying to avoid. The creature steps out from around the building.

KITT's scanners indicate that he's just a fairly irradiated humanoid creature. He's taller than most, stronger than most, faster than most...and bright green. It seems like he isn't planning to do anything yet, and if he does, KITT already has ten escape plans mapped out and ready to execute.

Hulk approaches the car carefully.

“I wouldn’t get so close if I were you,” KITT quips, hoping to send the creature away.

It only causes the Hulk to take a few more steps forward and tilt his head. He's cautious, almost afraid of KITT might do, but curious about it as well.

“Any damage to my person, and I will have you reported to the authorities,” KITT continues. His tone is even, non-threatening no matter what he says. “Or that investigative reporter. I’m not sure which is worse.”

Hulk just stands and stares.

“Can you talk?” Once his question is met with silence, KITT says, “I’ll take that as a ‘no’ then. So far it seems you’re hardly like the articles about you are saying.”

Hulk sits down and splays his legs in front of him. A shred of a blue shirt slips down from his shoulder.

KITT recognizes the fabric as the shirt the hitchhiker was wearing.

“I would like to know what you are doing here,” KITT says. “Michael Knight happens to be looking for you. I'm compelled to be honest with him, as both a partner at work and a friend.”

Hulk grunts, and KITT’s unsure what it's intended to mean.

“Well, I don’t think your presence here is very wise. Then again, I don’t know how complex your thought processes are in the first place. I don't mean that as an insult to your intelligence, but a statement of the facts.”

Hulk only grunts again.

"I'll assume that means you aren't offended."

Hulks starts blinking rapidly and leans back dizzily. His skin pales out, the green fading away. As he shrinks in size, he nearly falls back. The metamorphosis is fairly quick, resulting in the hitchhiker, some “David Birchwood” to reappear. He rubs his eyes, then runs his fingers through his hair, then looks around confusedly at his surroundings.

“How did I get here?” he wonders aloud as he brings himself to his feet. He discards the ripped shoes.

“If you must know, it was that Hulk who came here,” KITT says.

David looks startled. “You talk!”

“I was just talking to you.”

“I don’t remember any of it,” David says. He brings a hand to his chin. “You said the Hulk was here?”

“Yes, I thought you had remembered that. Are you telling me that instances as the Hulk result in a loss of memory?”

“You’re going to freak me out again if you keep talking like that,” David says. “What did he do?”

“I was just talking to him while he was sitting on the sidewalk.”

“That’s it?”

“A car like me has no reason to lie, Mr Birchwood,” KITT points out.

“Well, I’m going to have to ask you to lie to Mr Knight if he asks about it,” David says. “They can’t know about this.”

“If you don’t tell your investigative reporter friend about my talking to you, then I say we have a deal.”

David nods. "Deal."

Michael runs in at that moment. He stops when he sees David. “Mr Birchwood, I was just looking for you.”

“I’m sorry I worried you. I got lost,” David says. There are several trees around them and a confusing web of streets. It’s a logical story. Even if he ditched his bag in the passenger seat. A quick glance confirms that it’s still there, one small comfort amid all of this. “Thank you for looking for me.”

“Any reason why you lost your shirt?”

David doesn’t skip a beat. “It was torn up while I was going through the trees a few streets over. I don’t think it can be repaired at this point.”

As a testament to his statement, another scrap of fabric falls off and hits the ground.

“I have a few more in my bag,” David says.

“Right, ah—KITT, you see anything on that ‘Hulk’ Mr McGee was asking around about?”

“I saw him, but he left before you came,” KITT says.

“Any idea where he went?”

“I couldn’t say.”

Michael nods. “Alright, we’ll handle that later. Mr Birchwood, we should probably get you to that hospital you were looking for.”

“Right. Thanks again, Mr Knight.”

And thanks to KITT, too.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like an absolute Nerd but this crossover makes SENSE
> 
> except for what happens at the end of the incredible hulk show but you know


End file.
